


closer to home

by Anonymous



Category: All the Light We Cannot See
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dalam tidurnya, Werner bermimpi.





	closer to home

**Author's Note:**

> All the Light We Cannot See © Anthony Doerr.  
> No material profit is taken.

Dalam tidurnya, Werner bermimpi—atau setidaknya, apa yang dia pikir adalah mimpi.

Dia mengingat memori-memori masa kecilnya dengan ketajaman yang mengejutkan: kanal-kanal yang membeku, cahaya terang dari lentera, ladang luas yang terhampar di hadapanya. Dia melihat Jutta di sana, di mimpinya, tetapi yang lebih jelas dan terang dalam penglihatannya adalah Marie-Laure; menghilang di kelok jalan, menghilang dari hidupnya. Kerinduan seketika yang memenuhi rongga rusuknya bermanifestasi ke dalam mimpinya.

Werner juga mengingat: memori tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Marie-Laure. Jika Werner membiarkan dirinya tertidur lebih dalam, dia bisa merasakan jemari-jemari kurus itu di sela-sela jemarinya sendiri. Di usia delapan belas, Werner baru memahami artinya kerinduan, meski hanya dalam mimpinya dan untuk waktu yang sekejap saja.

Ada banyak hal yang dia ingat dari Marie-Laure: kedalaman senyumnya, nada melodik suaranya, galaksi di matanya; tetapi yang paling penting, Werner mengingat keberaniannya, yang kemudian membuatnya menjadi sedikit lebih berani dari sebelumnya. Werner berharap dia tidak akan melupakan itu semua.

Ketika dia terbangun, angin bertiup kencang mengibaskan kain tenda di sekitarnya. Sinar rembulan yang keperakan menerobos masuk dari celah tenda, mengingatkannya atas rumah yang sudah begitu lama tidak dia pikirkan. Mengapa sekarang, Werner bertanya-tanya. Tubuhnya terasa ringan seolah dia tengah melayang. Namun, pikirannya dipenuhi ingatan-ingatan masa lalunya, memori-memori atas masa kecilnya; tentang perahu kecil yang dia rakit untuk Jutta, siaran radio yang selalu dinanti-nantikannya, Frau Elena yang terbangun tengah malam untuk menyalakan api di perapian, suara bangga Volkheimer dan tangan besarnya menepuk-nepuk bahu Werner.

Begitu banyak hal sekaligus, Werner tidak punya kesempatan untuk memikirkan yang lain. Betapa Werner merindukannya.

Dia melangkahkan kaki keluar dari tenda, terhuyung dengan perasaan seolah dirinya tengah melayang; para penjaga tertidur lelap. Tidak ada yang mendengarnya beranjak bangun dan berjalan melintasi padang luas itu di tengah malam.

Di kejauhan, seseorang berseru kepadanya, tetapi Werner tak menghiraukannya. Kerinduan membuncah di dada, tidak sanggup dia abaikan lagi: ada Jutta, rumah mereka, kehangatan malam dan pekatnya asap dari cerobong yang membubung tinggi. Sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu, dan baru kali ini rumahnya terasa begitu dekat; seperti rasa sup kacang Frau Elena di lidahnya yang dipenuhi nostalgia. Hanya segenggaman tangan saja, sedekat itu.

 _Ah_ , pikir Werner dengan dada menghangat, aku pulang. [ ]


End file.
